KA
by daiyaonna
Summary: Pairings: Seth Seto and YuGiOh Yami A somewhat short fic that explains the heated relationship between the Pharaoh and the High Priest of Egypt. How did things come to be as they were?COMPLETE
1. Part One

Disclaimer: Everyone please note that I don't own any characters used or Yu-Gi-Oh! ideas…but I do own this one ^_^  
  
Author's Note: First off, I don't know how this idea came about, but I thought it was time that I wrote something concerning Yami and Seto's relationship during ancient Egypt. I really wanted to pull off something original, so I hope this is it. Anyway, this short little fic-y is three parts in all with lemoniness at the end, although the first one is a little shorter than the other two. I would greatly appreciate any feed back on this, and hopefully, it didn't turn out too stupid, considering that the entire story took me two days to write, a completely new record for me, I assure you. Okay, enough with the talking…please, R&R!  
  
Reader's Note: Seth is Seto's Egyptian name that I used, and I only refer to Yami as Yu-Gi-Oh a few times. If anyone has any questions about the Egyptian terms used in this story feel free to leave it with a review and I will happily reply. This switches from Yami's to Seto's point of view, and it begins with Yami. R&R!   
  
  
I envisioned my ka that night, on the eve of the festival of Amun, our creator and deliverer of the Nile flood, and I knew such a thing was impossible. A person's ka, their double, was unseen and bodiless, but perhaps it was because of being pharaoh that granted me this newfound power; I could not tell. The connection was brief between my ka and myself, but I felt the bond overflowing like the waters of our river, and despite what I had been brought up to believe, I knew it was real. My ka had a face, more rounded and still soft with the freshness of youth, a great contrast to mine, which was hardened from years of war and mental struggle despite my seemingly meager years of seventeen, and the ka's height was a joke to my taller stature, but it was mine, this ka; there was no mistake.  
  
Watching in silent reverie, my ka smiled broadly, the features so wide and trusting that it became difficult to distinguish the ka as being truly part of me. When had I ever shown that particular emotion? It had been so long, I believed I had forgotten, but here was my ka, the invisible part of my spirit, grinning and brilliant violet eyes shining. Suddenly, almost against my will, the ka stood and turned around, the seriousness of the ka's visage piercing my heart as the lips trembled and tears formed. My ka, my entire soul, was troubled, and I had to help, but…how was a simple person like me -hardly worth being pharaoh- supposed to do that, especially when I had no reason to verify the distress?  
  
I was jerked from the vision with a abrupt burst of intense heat, and I fell off my bed onto the stone floor, my ears ringing as my teeth chattered in my skull. The taste of blood was evident, and I figured I had bitten my tongue.  
  
What in the name of Ra had just happened?!  
  
I glanced around in the dimness of the chamber only to find my pyramidal necklace out of place, lying haphazardly on its side near an incense burner instead of in my possession, where I could have sworn I had placed it before going to sleep. Carefully, I pulled myself up and walked -barefoot- to it, questions coursing through my mind, but there were too many that needed answering at that moment to know where to start. When I picked it up, ready to slip it over my head so that it would hang safely against my chest, I found the chain broken, as if it had been ripped apart savagely. My eyes looked skyward at the carvings of the gods on the wall above, the images of Horus, Osiris, Anubis, and even the Shadow Games standing out to me.  
  
'Is this a sign?' I asked myself quietly, inside my own head, unwillingly to believe that the gods were trying to send me, the pharaoh of a power-hungry civilization, any type of prophecy. 'My ka…is it in danger? Or does it mean something else?'   
  
Sighing, I closed my eyes and pushed the thoughts away as I clutched the golden puzzle to my chest, feeling its dark energy flowing through my body in a comforting warning. Even the spiritual force I held could feel the unrest in my soul, and it just wasn't because of that particular vision. I'd been having other dreams, ones filled with strange devices I had never before seen nor knew the names to, but there was something else that frightened me above all else, and I could not control it. No matter what I did, no matter what I said or made myself believe, he stalked my thoughts in the day and haunted me during the long nights turned briskly chilled despite the heated atmosphere of the empire.  
  
It was Seth, my High Priest, that troubled me so.  
  
Even in the darkness of my chambers, surrounded by breakable stone statues of the gods and flowing tapestries and sweet-smelling scents of burning incense, I thought of him, picturing him perfectly; the way his flowing white kilt would meld to his lean hips and darkly tanned legs, the way his brownish-black hair slipped from beneath the silken draped hat to spill across his forehead, the way his shadowed blue eyes held frostiness but also passion, fire, and determination. I groaned at the mere image, my heart beat accelerating a considerable amount. Here I was, the pharaoh of a great and mighty kingdom, with slaves and servants to my disposal at anytime, and I was pining for someone that, who although seemed faithful, hated me entirely. That evidence was clear in the way he glared at me when he thought I was not looking and even in the nasty rumors that had spread throughout the kingdom that the day was finally rising when I, Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh, would fall and Seth would rule.  
  
I never wanted that to come to be; not if I could help it.  
  
Gathering myself, the pain of my currently developed arousal straining against the restricting cloth of my looser flowing kilt alerting me to the inevitable, I slipped back onto the large bed I slept in, sprawling out in the center of it, the Sennen Puzzle falling from my grasp as my right hand slid seductively over my stomach, fondling as it went. My mind imagined that it was Seth touching me, softly stroking the lower part of my ribs as his weight shifted, and a hot skilled mouth delved into my naval, sending fireworks shooting across my already darkened vision. Moaning breathlessly, I tore at the confining sash of the kilt, ripping it away so that I could touch myself, all the while believing that it was my cerulean-eyed High Priest that was doing this to me. His mouth would trail lower, over the planes of my stomach, lightly nipping and teasing as he went, and I could hear myself crying out at the pleasure coursing through my rigid body as a scorching heat enveloped my throbbing length. A saliva-slick tongue danced imaginarily over the underside of my member, caressing in its own way, and it would slide over the tip, sucking at the forming liquid there even as I reached down to twine trembling fingers into soft, thick hair; my climax was near.  
  
"Seth-" A wet gush of fluid covered my lower abdomen and hand along with part of the bed sheet as I came violently, gasping and crying out his name as the tension drained from my body. I lay there, staring up at the shadow-cast ceiling as my breath returned, and I lifted my fingers up to touch the sides of my face as moisture rolled down my cheeks.  
  
I was crying.  
  
How many times have I laid here, alone in my own bed, with only my hand and my fantasies to comfort me, the mighty king of the Egyptian people? And, how many times, afterward, have I shed tears for something I could not…no, never…have?   
  
Too many to count.  
  
It wasn't a surprise that my ka had shown itself to me this night, a time of great celebrating and feasting for our continued success as a society, in great upset. My heart was troubled because I loved him.  
  
I loved a High Priest that hated me.  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
A/N: Was that bad? Too soon to end it? I apologize about that, but I hope this short beginning explains what's going on. The second and third parts will be up…sometime. Leave me a review…I need the support. 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I can't say I own any of these characters, but if I did…there would no fun to the yaoi possibilities. Also, mucho thanks to the English version of Shonen Jump for the Egyptian words ^_~  
  
Author's Note: Thank you, everyone that reviewed the first part of this! I was so glad it got as many reviews as it did; I thought it was going to suck ^_^ Oh, and is the title really that bad? Lame? I thought it kind of fit nicely with the setting and everything, but if it doesn't, then I can change it. I guess…  
Anyway, I would just like to say that I've decided to make this four parts instead of three and there will definitely be some lemon in it…somewhere…but I'm not going to give it away. Heh, I'm evil, I know. Well, I'm done talking. R&R and most importantly…enjoy!  
  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
  
The High Priest Seth had his arms crossed and was leaning against the sand block wall beside a giant statue of the hawk-headed god of the pharaoh, his eyes piercing themselves into my brain as I walked into the Temple of Horus, my thoughts set on meditating.   
  
I could not tell what he was thinking, but it was most likely something pertaining to disgust, which bothered my worried soul even more.   
  
I had never prayed before, not really, and learning to mask an air of pretended reverence was something easier than hiding an obvious desire I held. After the night before, I found myself wanting to truly reconcile with the deities of my culture, and now, the idea was completely futile as I realized that Seth was not going to move, meaning which he was going to stay and watch. I ignored the open stance of his long tanned legs and the fact that he was naked from the waist up, as was I -with only the Sennen Puzzle hanging down my chest- and lowered to my knees, my legs tucked carefully beneath my stiffened body.  
  
I performed the beginning ritual with practiced ease- pretending that the object of my desires wasn't there- as I burnt a stick of incense to help calm my nerves, and I tried focusing my thoughts on Ra and Horus, asking them for guidance as to what I was to do, but nothing would come. Words were stuck in the back of my mind, and the only thing that surfaced was me…alone in my bed…crying out Seth's name as I orgasmed violently.   
  
And, the other priests had said I was innocent in body and soul.   
  
I think not.  
  
Grinning inwardly at the thought, I was brutally interrupted from my trance by a slow and lingeringly deep voice that had my body thrumming with each word.  
  
"It's a little early to be praying, is it not, Pharaoh?" That tone sent a sharp, thrilling chill down my spine, and I managed to repress a groan of explicit longing. It wasn't a good thing to be dwelling on dirty thoughts when the person being fantasized about was standing not three feet away. I gradually opened my eyes, preparing myself for a sight I had come to live with -beauty masked with complete and open loathing- and sighed, my hand running through my hair as I slowly got to my feet, the Sennen Puzzle rattling against my body. I forced a small smile for the sake of appearances, and, as always, it went unnoticed.  
  
"It is never too early nor too late to do something, High Priest. You, of all people, should know that." I immediately wanted to slap myself and scream while I shook my shoulders to get a grip on myself, if that was even a possibility. I had sounded so cold and uncaring, an immense contrast to what I truly felt.   
  
Oh, Seth, if you only knew-  
  
A small grin edged its way onto his usually stoic features, and I tried to suppress the urge to shiver when he stepped closer, the long violet cape hanging from his broad shoulders making a soft sweeping sound in the silence of the temple.  
  
"Of course, Highness, how could I not?" Oh, Ra…I swallowed the lump in my throat, my heart ready to pound out of my chest at any given moment due to the proximity of his tall and equally lean body. 'Don't come any closer' suddenly became my most beloved mantra.  
  
"I-I-" Nothing would come, and there was that same mocking smile on his face, taunting me. "W-what is it that you want, High Priest?"   
  
Not exactly what I had wanted to say, but it was good enough, although I was afraid of the answer. This could not be happening to me; it just couldn't be.   
  
"Are you sure you want the answer to that question, Highness?" That was it; I couldn't take any more. I stepped back, my feet tangling in the robe that I wore, but Seth reached out, grabbing my wrist with physical strength I knew I would never possess before I could fall, and he pulled me close, raising a contradicting thought in my mind. At first, I thought it was because he actually held the same feelings for me as I did him, and my spirit soared with that knowledge, but when I looked back over my shoulder, I found that his other hand was gripping the arm of a masked stranger, sharp dagger clenched tightly in trembling fingers. It had been an attempt on my life, and that meant that Seth was only trying to protect me.  
  
Protect something he hated.  
  
I struggled away from his grasp, which he easily gave in to and watched with large eyes as Seth twisted the small knife away from my attacker and bent his arm tightly behind his back, the blade the assailant had dropped finding its way into the High Priest's hands and at the other's throat.  
  
"You will not touch him," he murmured quietly in the thick Egyptian tongue, the sharp edge of the dagger digging a little deeper into his exposed flesh. Although the foe had been hooded, I could tell that a valiant expression was written across his face, from the way he held himself. All assassins were like this; they had no fear they would die as long as I went with them; kamikaze plain and simple.  
  
" Traitor! The Aa-perti-nu-heba.w* will die…it does not matter what you do with me. The Heba.w-kekui** will be his end, and there is nothing you can do about it." He laughed then, almost mockingly, and I stood poignant as Seth drew the dagger across his neck, silencing him with one blow that left blood spilling down his chest and onto the temple floor. Swallowing harshly, I took another step back as the High Priest turned to face me, his murky blue eyes fading to an even darker color.  
  
The Aa-perti-nu-heba.w will die…  
  
That was me.  
  
The Heba.w-kekui will be his end…  
  
Those were the Shadow Games.  
  
This was truly an omen from the gods; I was going to die.  
  
"Pharaoh-" Hastily, I shook my head, my entire body trembling with the effort to keep standing. Why was I so weak now? I had never let anything this primitive bother me before; I was Yu-Gi-Oh, king of the Egyptians…  
  
"Pharaoh!" That voice was more demanding, more forceful, and I came from my trance with a sharp intake of breath, my head -as well as my heart- pounding furiously. I turned to gaze at him then -my savior, my High Priest- and I knew I looked helpless to him, like a bird trapped within a cage that expected to die because he smiled then, a more welcoming grin than I had ever seen on his lips. "Are you injured?"   
  
I wanted to laugh; I wanted to cry; but most of all, I wanted to fall to his feet and tell him the truth.  
  
"No…I wish to-to thank you, High Priest," I mumbled quietly, holding myself regally even though my emotions were pulling me into a pit of darkening depression. Seth's smirk faded then, a more serious demeanor falling over the face that I loved so much.  
  
"I have a name, Pharaoh, and I would be…obliged if you would use that instead of my title. Names are less…superficial." I nodded numbly, trying to ignore the fact that he still stood there -a dead corpse at his feet- with dark blood covering his hands and the bronzed skin of his arms.   
  
"T-then, Seth, no, I am not…" It was a squeak, more soundly than naught, but he didn't seem to mind. Perhaps he understood what I was going through, but then again, perhaps he didn't.  
  
"Pharaoh…what he said means nothing. You understand that, right?" His voice was less formal, almost as if he knew me personally, and deep within, I wished he had. He might have been able to slow the pain in my soul if he did.  
  
"Y-yes, I understand…please, speak no more of it. I-I'll go now…have the body-" I couldn't speak anymore, and worse yet, I turned my back to him and fled, running down the long corridors of the temple away from the one I wanted to understand me, to know me.  
  
When I thought I was a good distance away from that scene, I slid to the ground, burying my face in my hands as a sob hitched in my throat, threatening to spill forward as would the tears that I knew were gathering. My guards -possibly even Seth- would not be far behind, and I suddenly yearned to be someone else, anyone else as long as I didn't have to be pharaoh…king…a monarch that would die. I raised my voice, cursing in several languages -for I knew many- but mostly in my native tongue, the thick Egyptian ricocheting off the stone bricks and back into my ears. My voice…it no longer sounded like that of a proud and mighty sovereign but that of a weak and terrified boy…and I felt it as well. All my life I had never known affection -no love, no hope, no kindness- because it was a leader's duty to be fortified and hardened to accept the fate laid before them, and I broke easily under the pressure, never revealing…always…  
  
Always pretending.  
  
I hugged the Sennen Puzzle against me, murmuring half-comforting words in hopes to find some console in them, and I thought of my ka, wondering how my beautiful little double was fairing with these new circumstances, but instead of the image I wanted so badly to placate me, I was visited by another.  
  
Dark hair, dark skin, dark azure eyes…  
  
I saw Seth and cried harder.  
  
  
A/N: I'm such a terrible person…making Yami cry like that, but hey, it's my story, and I can do whatever I want. Right? Plus, who says they don't get together in the end? Please review and tell me if this was good or *winces at the thought* bad. I'll take either compliment or flames just because I have such a big heart ^_^  
  
*Aa-perti-nu-heba.w is translated as Pharaoh of Games (or King of)  
  
**Heba.w-kekui means Darkness Games (a.k.a. Shadow Games) 


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: Please give me credit when it's due, but other than that, I don't own any characters -_-  
  
Author's Note: I take it that some people were interested in this fic ^_^ Well, here goes…I'm going to reply to some of my reviewers!!  
  
Algol: *taps chin in thought* Yep…poor Yami, but don't worry! He'll be all the happier when I get this finished-o! Hehe ^_~ As you might have noticed, I'm just a little bit crazy (I'd have to be rich to be eccentric, which I'm far from) and I love putting the characters through a bit of trouble before making them happy. It's more appealing and realistic!!  
  
Solitaire: What can I say? I'm psychotic…okay, other than that, I'm glad you liked the fic, so far. It was a one shot deal that turned out to be a little bit more than that. Whoops, I guess my imagination ran away with me, or maybe it ran from me?? As for my writing style…it isn't that original, but it's all MINE!! Hahahaha!  
  
Blue September: Gladly! I just love writing all this stuff! It doesn't matter who it is, and since I hadn't tried an actual Yami/Seto pairing fic, I thought it was time to write one. I guess this is what I get from watching too much Yu-Gi-Oh! and Queer As Folk…heh, I have a very dirty yaoi mind. The angst and the drama just work their own way in there…it has nothing to do with me ^o^ Okay, maybe it does, but just a little bit. Hope you like the next part! It's the suspense that kills!  
  
Tikira/Satori Opaque: *blushes* I didn't know my writing was that good, but thanks anyway. As far as the title is concerned, I must confess…I completely suck at coming up with extremely original ones. I'm the person that gets an idea and goes with it until a story is done. Titles are left for more creative people that don't include me in their ranks. Anyway, I suppose I could do better, but who knows…between writing Dark Golden Light, it's sequel, Sins Of The Sand, and a Ryou/Bakura/Jounouchi fic I just started called Knife Lines, it gets difficult to keep up with what I'm doing.   
  
Cruel Angel: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter ^_^  
  
Ah, well, I think I rambled enough. Enjoy the third part! (And kill me when he find out where I left it off…mwahahaha…evil cliffhanger!! You've been warned!) Oh, and the beginning is told from Yami's point of view and then after that it's all Seto!! R&R!!  
  
  
  
More guards.  
  
Tighter security.  
  
My life would never cease to be difficult, and I soon found this out as I was forced to my room by the advice of my other priests and advisers, expected to wait for the danger to lessen as if I were a small child. This had happened several times before, but with my consent, and it wasn't like I was a coward that hid behind hired sentry. Apparently, however, I hadn't been convincing enough. When the other nobles had found that Seth had protected me, they had not even offered him any gratitude -staring at him with suspicion- most likely thinking that it was his obligation for being faithful to a king or else something more sinister I did not want to think about at the moment. My anger rose at this thought -I wanted him to be thanked correctly- but as I stared down at the dusty roads and high pillars of the land from the open balcony, I felt that familiar feeling of sorrow washing over me, and I gritted my teeth, my fists clenching tightly.   
  
Who were they to push me around like this? Wasn't I pharaoh? Wasn't I ruler above all of them? Wasn't I just…human?  
  
Turning, I stalked out of my room, pushing aside the two sentinels standing in front of the door and briskly walked down the hallway, ignoring the fact that the soldiers I had shoved out of the way were hastily trailing me. I was going to prove that I had the power to deal with such infidelity and mistrust of my council, and the first thing that entered my mind was to see Seth and confess everything to him. I was tired of being afraid, tired of hiding away within in the confines of the responsibility that being a pharaoh demanded, and most of all…  
  
I was tired of being alone.  
  
Of course, the requirement for finding a wife so that I might bear an heir to sustain my power to the throne had arisen, but I had pushed it aside with neither a care nor a worry. I didn't care that I was being plotted against -perhaps by my own supposed supporters- nor was I bothered by the fact that those that wanted to overthrow me were out to murder me; it was the fact that the only one I ever seemed capable of loving hated me and had killed for me that troubled me so.  
  
Well, not anymore…I was going to tell him everything, even if it meant surrendering to those that wanted to see me dead.  
  
Even if it meant I was to be destroyed by the one I cared most for-  
  
Seth.  
  
******  
  
  
I stared down at my hands, wondering, thinking, and trying to figure out why I had done what I had this morning, which seemed so far away. It had been part of the plan -wait until the pharaoh had positioned himself so that he was alone and then kill him, and it had been solid proof; I had went over the smallest details myself. What had gotten into me? The assailant could have killed him easily, with the blade positioned to stab directly through his back and puncture his heart, but it had been the way he had looked at me -as if trying to judge my soul as well as his before he had pulled away, too nervous to say anything- that had been my down fall, not to mention the things that he tried to keep hidden. It was no secret that our mighty king wasn't the slightest interested in women, in marrying, or in a wife -he had discarded the idea as he would one of the giant stone carvings decorated with the creatures from the Shadow Games- and, as I had found out just the night before, it was no secret that he wanted me instead.  
  
I was mutely surprised, to say the least. That and perhaps a bit stunned. I had been walking the corridors -I hated festivals with a passion although I was High Priest- several different thoughts running through my mind; most of them centered on the Sennen Rod and how I was to obtain it, my birthright. I had found myself outside of the pharaoh's sleeping chambers then, when I'd finally taken notice of my surroundings for the first time, and I had heard him cry out, almost as if he were in pain. Guards had been positioned further on down the hall and I was sure that they couldn't hear, and only being curious, I glanced into the room, my eyes adjusting to the darkness of the place. It took me a moment to realize what I was staring at, and when it hit, I choked, my hand instantly over my mouth to keep me from saying anything. The pharaoh -our innocent king- was lying across his bed, touching himself with vigor as he tossed and turned his head, his lean hips bucking upwards. I stared, almost hypnotized by the way he moved sensually, and that was when I heard it…my name across his lips as he came.  
  
"Seth-"  
  
I had fled then, confused and somewhat horrified at the scene. The pharaoh had called out my name, and did that mean he had been imagining me doing that to him?  
  
I leaned back against the wall of the temple, still thinking, and I knew if I had been asked, I would've had to have been honest and say that I wouldn't mind taking the pharaoh as a lover, no matter how much I wanted to overthrow his rule. He was beautiful -that was the first thing I thought about- with his thin, tanned body that glistened beneath the sun or any light for that matter and slanted crimson eyes beneath a mass of tangled golden hair that rose into thick spikes of black and red, but what really drew me was his personality, his ability to pretend and fool those that he did not trust. Closing my eyes, I thought back to the image of the pharaoh sprawled on his back, his hand working endlessly on his hardened length, and I sighed, wishing that I could, at least once, do that to him.  
  
"Seth." Ah, yes, just to hear that low sultry voice of his rising in passion beneath me would be enough to satisfy my curiosity before I killed him, and that was when I became torn between my lust for the pharaoh and the craving to take his power for my own. How could I have let this happen to me? I was supposed to be the stronger one, the one without any 'mortal' desires, but-  
  
"Seth…" Again that distinct Egyptian tone? Gods, this was turning out to be an even more realistic fantasy than I had thought. "I must talk with you." My eyes flew open and I stared, astonished, at the image of the pharaoh, his face solemn and eyes shadowed. I stood immediately, lowering my head to avoid his gaze although I was taller, by far, than he, and I could feel it, my erection, pressing against my thigh within the confines of my kilt.  
  
I silently prayed to Ra that he didn't notice it.  
  
"Pharaoh…I thought you were supposed to be-" He cut me off with a hand to my shoulder, and I resisted the urge to jump.   
  
"I…I wanted to thank you…for saving me earlier today. I know the other priests did not seem as thrilled with your actions, but I…I appreciated it." His voice wavered, and I could tell he was nervous; it was obvious in the way he clutched at the pyramidal puzzle- a habit of his I knew quite well.  
  
"You shouldn't thank me, Highness…it was just-" He tightened his grip on me, and I turned to glance at him, watching with fascination as his face altered from serious to…heart-filled?  
  
"Please, allow me to finish," he whispered, suddenly closer to me than I had realized; his chest was pressed to my arm and his chin with level with my bicep. I only nodded, by breath gone. "There are…things that I've heard about…about you wanting to-to dethrone me, and I-"  
  
"Pharaoh, anyone who would want to dethrone you would have to be crazy," I mumbled, rising a laugh out of him although it was somewhat strained. If he was going to make a point, he had better get to it or I was going to do something the both of us, especially I, would regret.  
  
"I…I suppose you are right, Seth…please, forgive me. I must sound so ridiculous to you, coming in here and saying these things when all I ever wanted was for you to-" He stopped, staring up at me with doubt in the exquisite ruby orbs of his eyes, and I reached forward, drawing my hand across his cheek to cup his angular jaw in my palm. He gazed up at me, his throat working as he swallowed uncertainly, and I gave him a small smile.  
  
"Wanted me to what?" The pharaoh opened his mouth, adding detail to his straight white teeth and the tiny reddened tongue that swept across his lower lip as he wet it, obviously contemplating. I suddenly had the most intense urge to lean down and claim it for my own. The impulse was so strong that I had a take a step back before I went crazy with the desire to feel him…everywhere.  
  
Gods, I couldn't be having these feelings for the pharaoh, for the person I had sworn to overthrow, but…but they were real and they were still there even as he looked intently into my soul with those burning spheres of promises to come.  
  
"F-for you to…to love me," he whispered weakly, lowering his head in obvious defeat, thinking that I would not return his affection. And, I wouldn't have -I knew he had been molded into living without the warmth of family, friends, or lovers- if it hadn't been for the exact same thing flowing through me.  
  
If it hadn't been for my devotion or the acceptance I wanted to give him, I would have pushed him away, but I didn't.   
  
Instead, I pulled his lithe body closer, encircling this taut form within my arms while I compelled him to stand on the tips of his toes as my mouth descended, claiming his already questing lips with my own. It was hesitant, that first kiss, and I tried to show him my encouragement by sliding my tongue over the firmly pressed entrance. At first he resisted, remaining tense in my embrace, but he finally succumbed to the intensity of it, sighing wordlessly into my mouth as he skimmed his delicate fingers up my chest and tightened them in my hair, bringing me even closer to his height. My own hands were busily sliding up his partially curved back, stroking at the smooth, warm skin I found, and he purred appreciatively in my mouth; a sound I would never forget my entire existence. The pharaoh pushed himself fully against me, sending sparks through my mind and completely reviving the arousal I had tried to control, and he murmured approvingly -the thickness of his unintelligible Egyptian words heightening my desires- before he slid his mouth away and rested his forehead against the upper part of my chest, his breathing hard.  
  
I continued to hold him -my mind telling me to flee while my heart beckoned me to stay- and I felt him shuddering. Initially, I thought it was because of my hands still caressing the silky skin of his spine, but when I pulled them away to rest them on his hips, he shook harder. I held him at half an arm's length away and noticed the wetness trailing down his cheeks from beneath his tightly shut eyes. Was the strong and resilient pharaoh crying? For me?  
  
"Highness?" The tiny sounds that escaped him couldn't count for sobs, but they were something and that something tore at my heart.  
  
"I…I thought I could just ignore it, this feeling that I had…after all, it was wrong to think of you in that way," he spoke meekly, turning his head away as more tears slipped down the sides of his face. "I…I thought I could just pretend… like-like I always did that you…that you were never here, but…but it got worse."  
  
"Pharaoh, I-" He glanced up at me, his eyes protesting against the things I would have tried to say, and I remained quiet. After all, he was my king, and although I wanted to put an end to his reign, I could deny him nothing.  
  
"At times I would wonder why…why I even tried…you wouldn't notice me…you made it clear that you hated me, and all I could do was watch…watch from a distance as my heart broke because you would never return the feelings I had for you. But today…today made me realize that now, more than ever, all I would be…to you…to everyone…was a king that deserved to die because…because no one cared…I-I-" He broke off, burying his face into my chest as he wept hard, soaking my skin with his warm tears. I had never known…all this time…I had never known that my feigned act of dislike had broken my pharaoh's heart. I hadn't wanted that to happen; I had only wanted him to suffer as I had, feel the pain I had known, but instead, I had crushed his entire reality and the burning spirit that I had admired so much about him.   
  
"Pharaoh, I…I'm sorry." It was the best I could come up with, and coming from me -a High Priest of Egypt- it was rather sad, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, it seemed to help him grip sanity, and he slowly pulled back, cheeks wet and eyes shining as he smiled boldly at me, as if he were hiding something.  
  
"I want to accept your apology, Seth, but it should be I asking you for forgiveness…I must look like a complete fool crying all over you. It's obvious why so many would want to kill me," he replied slowly, his expression fading back into the one filled with remorse and pain. I gripped his face in my hand, softly stroking my thumb over the flesh of his bottom lip. He trembled against me.  
  
"The only fools are those that try to kill you, Highness. I think nothing less of you." His eyes drifted shut as he leaned into my touch.   
  
"Then show me what you really think of me, Seth…please…"   
  
Begging.   
  
I could have laughed at that, but I didn't. I had the mightiest leader of our country begging. Somewhere, inside myself, I knew it was wrong to take pride in that small detail but I did, and I wanted to prove to him that what I said was the truth. Forgetting the plots of treason and betrayal formed against the beautiful pharaoh in my arms and the fact that we were in the middle of another temple, I pulled him closer, preparing to kiss him again, wanting to taste that sweetness that radiated only from him, when two men ushered in, obviously out of breath. Apparently, the pharaoh had done a little maneuvering of his own. He drew slowly away, taking a familiar position -arms crossed and back stiff- that I knew more than I should have.  
  
It was his commanding stance.  
  
"I did not ask to be followed," he began steadily, his voice diminished of any emotion, and I stepped farther away, giving both of us room. If anyone saw us this way…  
  
The consequences would have been more than I could have handled.  
  
"I…we apologize, Highness, but we had our orders to make sure that you did not-" I watched as he scowled, his hand clenching into a fist at his side.  
  
"Who is it that gave you these orders? Am I not pharaoh? I go where I please…now, be gone or else I shall have to deal with your insubordination in a less friendly manner." The two men bowed, the same one who had spoken apologizing for their fault, and they quickly exited the way they had come, rather fast; I wouldn't have been caught under his anger either. He turned to look at me then, a small smile on his lips and immediately went back into my embrace, pressing himself as close to me as he could managed, almost as if he were a second skin. This position seemed to get neither of us anywhere except against the sandstone wall, heatedly engaging in another mind-numbing kiss. His slender hands were once again twining themselves into my hair, never relenting in their shivering caress as his mouth plundered the recesses of mine, driving a strangled moan up from my throat. I was barely able to pull back before he had me pinned to the barrier of the temple, his hands sliding down through my scalp to ravish my sides.  
  
If anyone would have told me that this slight youth with his frame edging more towards skinny and almost passive will would have had me up against the wall, assaulting me with a hot tongue and avid hands, I would have laughed, but now…I didn't know.  
  
I wanted the pharaoh, that much was obvious, but could we be together? Even if it was only once?  
  
"Highness, I don't think-" It was hard to tell him no, after all of this, and it was even more difficult with the heart-breaking look he was giving me, but I had to be strong. I had to be…everything that I didn't want to be.  
  
"B-but why?" His voice was tiny, and I could tell he was scared -of rejection? of pain? of something I couldn't comprehend?- and it was more than I could handle. How many times had he been denied although he had everything he wished to have? How was it that he could come out stronger when it evidently tore him apart inside?  
  
I was such a fool.  
  
"If they found out…you'd only bring another weakness upon you, Highness. I could not allow that to happen." He tried offering a small smile, but it faded away, leaving pain written across his handsome face.  
  
"You are and never will be a weakness to me…Seth. I'm sorry," he replied tightly, his lips pressing together as he turned around and withdrew from me, disappearing quickly into that shell he had developed after years of hardship. I wanted to erase it all; I wanted him to have everything he could never have had being pharaoh…  
  
I wanted him.  
  
The other priests and their plans be damned-  
  
  
  
A/N: Go ahead…tell me I'm evil-  
  
Yami: YOU'RE EVIL!! How could you do that to me…to Seto…to-to them?! *frantically paces around the room*   
  
I don't know…because I could??  
  
Yami: You're driving me crazy…you're almost as bad as my Aibou.  
  
Hmm? What was that? Almost as bad as who?  
  
Yami: Forget it…I'm going to find something to kill! *stalks out*  
  
Umm…don't hurt the pigeons like you did last time…or Bakura! He wasn't too thrilled when you hit him with that dead bird…although it was rather funny. N E way, review and you'll get to read the next and final part! Be warned…a romantic yaoi lemon scene follows *wink wink* 


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: Read previous-  
  
Warnings: This chapter is both lemon-y and yaoi (heh, not that this is needed seeing as how the entire thing is).  
  
Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I've updated and I probably have some people who want to kill me for not doing it sooner, but I couldn't help it. That stupid virus thing that's going around got to me too!! At the end of the fic I'll have something referring to a sequel of sorts, if that's what everyone wants. Anyway-  
  
Mel Miyakai: ^_^ I'm glad you like it. As I said earlier it was originally intended as a one shot, but I couldn't do that because I get too carried away when I write. Isn't it obvious?  
  
Chibi-chan: I know I am, and it's more fun to be that way *big cheesy grin* But all joking aside, I hope you enjoy this last part and if you want a continuance (this goes for everyone) just let me know with a review!  
  
Cruel Angel: Aww…I'm blushing ^_~ Thanks for reading and I take it you'll like this part.  
  
Tikira/Satori Opaque: Hmm *scratches head in thought* I'm not really sure I was going to have anything other than an actual plot to this story, it's sort of PWP, but I was thinking, since some people were asking, to have this as the prequel to an actual story that has a plot or I could just have this as the beginning of the a long and complicated battle between our beloved pharaoh and high priest, but I don't know. *sigh* The difficult decisions I have to make-  
  
Solitaire: You chose reading my fic over sleeping? Wow, I'm so loved…LOL ^_^ I think this chapter should answer your question as to whether or not things get better for them. I hope you like it!  
  
RcA: *sniffle* I'm not that evil, am I? *pause* Oh, who am I kidding?? I'm evil incarnate! MWAHAHAHA!! No, just kidding. And, I have to agree with you that lithe is a very beautiful word. Everyone time I use it or someone else does it reminds me so much of all the bishounen for some reason, heh- I'm a real sap.  
  
Blue September: *gives away box of tissues* Just so you don't flood your house ^_^ I didn't know it was that good, but it is partially depressing. I was kinda down when I wrote this and it only took me two days to do the whole thing without editing (for anyone that knows me, that's a miracle in itself). Here's the lemon and I trust that you'll like it??   
  
Dee Jay: You've gotten me thinking, and it's all your fault. LOL, just joking. Actually, now that you mention it, I think I might write a sequel or add more or something. I'm unsure, but I'll have everyone that reviews this vote for what they want…just be sure to look at the ending notes after the fic!! You'll see why I brought Yugi in as Yami's Ka (of course, in the present time, the bishy pharaoh is Yugi's other half, so I thought it would only make sense to have it the other way around in this fic). Enjoy-  
  
R&R everyone and I hope this pleases you! Told from Seth's (Seto's) POV and then switches to Yami's at the end.  
  
  
  
"Pharaoh…wait," I called out, reaching forward to grab his wrist as I had earlier that day to prevent his fall, and he spun slowly, his crimson eyes questioning.  
  
"Yes?" Biting my lip, I tugged him to me, my arms sliding around his thin waist to clasp him securely against me.  
  
"If no one was to find out…I will be yours, no matter the consequences, my Pharaoh," I whispered gruffly, my body thrumming with the words. I couldn't believe I had told him that -I did want to see him unseated from the throne of Egypt- but it was the truth. It was hard to deny myself what my heart willingly accepted and my mind repeatedly denied.   
  
I loved him.  
  
I loved the little pharaoh -his character, his beauty, everything about him- and I didn't care anymore. The cold hearted High Priest inside me had finally diminished into something weak and unbefitting of the congenial sovereign, but I didn't seem to mind; neither did he. There was that smile on his face again, and being around him for so long, I knew it meant trouble.  
  
"If you are willing to stay, my High Priest," he teased, using my title as though it were part of a great play he was participating in. "Then…let us pay tribute." He mischievously averted his gaze to the large offering table in front the statutes of Ra -his stone-carved features greatly resembling that of Horus- before coming back to me, his grin widening. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me forward, almost reverently pushing me back against the hardened surface as he climbed up to straddle my hips, below the eyes of our creator. I could have sworn the statue's beaked lips curved into a smile at that moment.  
  
"Pharaoh…Highness…wait…this isn't what I-" He silenced me with a breathy kiss that held only the slightest indication of what he had in mind. That thought alone made me shiver.   
  
"Tribute," he whispered, nipping at the exposed skin of my throat even as I surrendered to him. "I want you as my tribute, Seth…stay with me."   
  
What the pharaoh wanted, he got.  
"If you want to play it that way…" I grabbed his hips, rolling over until he was closer to the opposite edge of the table, pinned beneath my body. His thin, shapely thighs were pressed tightly to mine, his desire evident as it jutted into my abdomen through the confines of his silky kilt. My hand reached down and stroked him through the cloth, causing him to clench his eyes shut and moan as he bucked upward. "Then the tribute gets something before he's sacrificed." The pharaoh tossed his head back, crying out through gritted teeth as I ground against him with my own hips, rubbing our erections together. He was quite the responsive one, and I hadn't even begun to do what I wanted with him.  
  
"W-what is it that the…that the tribute wants? Whatever it is…he shall have it…or I'm not pharaoh." I grinned at his words and proceeded to kiss his swollen lips, giving him my weight as it seemed that was what he wanted. I had the great and mighty pharaoh nearly eating out of my hand, but I sought so much more than that. I needed him, and being "surrounded" by thousands of people while alone with him in the temple, ready to be caught at any moment, added to the excitement.   
  
He responded in kind to the delighted torture, his thin arms weaving around my neck to pull me closer, and he groaned unabashedly, hooking one of his slim legs against the back of my knees, further splaying himself out. I eagerly replied to this action by running my free hands down his sides, caressing his smooth skin before trailing up over his bronzed chest to tease a nipple to hardness with my fingertips. He squirmed, breaking his mouth away as he moaned my name, the sound echoing off of the large walls. I nuzzled his throat, licking the salty tanginess away with the tip of my tongue before working my way down, slowly nipping and kissing the tenderness of his flesh, delving my tongue across the golden planes of his collarbone and upper chest. His arms tightened drastically, almost robbing me of my air supply, when I sucked a hardened nub into my mouth, and he wept at the pleasure coursing through him, his entire body taut.  
  
"This is what I want…give it to me, Pharaoh." The lithe ruler bowed towards me, his hands frantically running everywhere -brushing my chest, stroking my stomach, feathering across the bulge of my arousal- and he sighed nonsense words, his face twisted with impeccable passion.  
  
"Take it…by Ra, take it, Seth…please…" His lips found mine as I freed us of our clothes, our flesh melding together in a sizzling hiss of moans and groans of compliance and want as our kilts and cloaks slipped to the marble floor, decorating the temple ground with color. The Sennen Puzzle was drawn over his head, neatly laid to the side before we continued, and I gazed down at him then, his exquisitely slender legs clenching my thighs and his face flushed. It seemed like his entire body -prefect from the fine strands of his wild hair to the tips of his dainty, bronzed toes- was glowing with a sheen of pure bliss, and I must have looked as equally alluring to him.  
  
"Are you sure? Once we do this…we can't go back…no forgiveness…nothing but this and what I do to you." The pharaoh lay quiet a moment, appearing as though he were thinking, and before I could comprehend what he was doing, he had lured my fingers into his mouth, lightly sucking on them and coating them with glistening saliva. He removed them as he seductively raised his hips, brushing our tightly converged members together.  
  
"This is what I want…this is all I've ever wanted…Seth," he murmured, spreading his own legs and working my hand down between our intertwined bodies. I became extremely stimulated by this, and I regained control of my fingers as soon they touched the revealed entrance to his body. I knew my pharaoh was a virgin, from this angle anyway, and I wanted this to be as painless as possible.  
  
Slowly, I inserted a digit into him, freezing momentarily when his muscles clenched around me and only proceeded when I had urged him to relax; it would be easier that way. I went unhurriedly, trying to stretch and prepare him without too much discomfort, and when I had three of my fingers deeply inside him, I wiggled them, searching for that specific spot that would drive him crazy and cause him to melt. As if on cue, his entire body went rigid and he released a strangled gurgle of sounds as I brushed against that sensitive area, and he moaned, whimpering as I pulled back and then pushed in again, using the leverage to cause him to cry out more. As the rhythm began to increase, he moved his hips with the movement, burying my fingers deeper inside of him, and I knew he was ready.  
  
"Seth." My name was choked and somewhat stressed as I withdrew my hand and replaced it with my member, the tip of it straining to be inside him as much as I longed to be joined with him, but I had to make sure. I had to be sure.  
  
Once we did this, there was no turning back from what there had been before.  
  
"Are you-" He opened his eyes suddenly, staring up at me with orbs that burned a darker red that appeared more black than crimson, and it looked like nothing I had never seen before.  
  
"I want you…inside me…please…this is all I want…all I need," he gasped out, wrapping his legs tighter around my thighs and bucking his hips up to accommodate as I surged forward, filling him with one deep thrust. A cry rose into my throat at the constricting heat around me, and I fought the impulse to draw back and push in again, wanting to make sure that he was adjusted, but he only clung to me more, as if he never wanted to let me go, undulating his body in a more provocative manner than I could take.  
  
We moved.  
  
That was the only thing on my mind, and I could think of nothing else. I felt him around me, beneath me, all around me, and there was nothing hindering us from the inevitable. He was crying repeatedly from beneath but not out of pain, and the table swayed with our fluid movements, the creaking of its solid support drowned out by our mingled voluble moans that hitched when I drew back and when he rose to meet my thrust.  
  
It was like paradise on earth -being inside him, being only with him for that moment, knowing only him- and I couldn't stop. I was lost, submerged in the depth of our desire, and I managed to open my eyes, sweat stinging them as it poured over our bodies to mingle with the distinct scent that had become ours, wanting to stare at my beloved pharaoh, my beloved king, my beloved lover as he neared his climax, wanting to be with him for eternity. His entire face was doused in a sheen that cast a golden glow across his articulate features, limp blond hair matting to his finely sloped forehead, and his eyebrows were furrowed together over shut eyes where as his enthralling mouth hung open in a lax circle while he cried out with each penetration, sending a wild throb of pleasure through my propelling body. My name was on his lips, his body tensed and beautiful, and our ends were near.  
  
Our tempo was frantic, the beat a counter rhythm to our pounding hearts, and I clutched at his hips, digging my fingernails into his flesh as I tensed while he clutched at me, his thighs squeezing my sides.  
  
"Seth…Seth…I love you…I…I love you," he screamed out, arching his back up as his climax filled him, sending him over an abyssal edge that I chased him after, neither of us wanting to let go. I groaned, my breath barely there, and I pulled him closer, tightening my hold on the object of my affection, moaning as I touched my lips to his, filling him deeply.  
  
******  
  
I lay beneath my High Priest, our bodies heavy with sleep and thoroughly drenched with thick sweat, but I held onto him, not wanting to relinquish this feeling I had on him, for him. I had really done it; I had confessed to him, the one that I cared for, and he had not pushed me away. Snuggling closer, I buried my face against his chest, still feeling his presence within me, and I sighed, knowing that this, as much as I wanted it to continue, would have to end. He seemed to read my mind and pulled a breath's width away, his lips hovering over mine as his eyes, clear and placid cerulean blue, stared through me and into my soul.  
  
"Whatever it is you're thinking…I want you to know that I don't regret this…I don't care that I'm supposed to hate you or that we're not even supposed to-" I placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. His long speeches unnerved me as it is, and with both of us naked, having just made passionate, undiluted love beneath the eyes of Ra, it was even more so.  
  
"Please…just tell me what it is you're going to say," I commanded quietly, but it was more a plea than an order. I didn't to tell him what to do anymore, but things being as they were, I knew I had no choice. I was pharaoh, ruler of Egypt, and he was only Seth, High Priest beneath me.  
  
But…he was mine.  
  
"I…there are too many things I want to tell you, but know this…my Pharaoh…my lover…Yu-Gi-Oh…I will forever love you, and the bonds of time itself cannot take that from us. Whether we remain together or are separated…know that I speak the truth." My entire body froze, my heart pounding loudly in my ears, deafening all my thoughts as I stared up at him -Seth, with his damp chestnut hair and beautiful azure eyes- unable to comprehend what he had said.  
  
"W-what…I don't-" He smiled down at me, his hand reaching up to cup my cheek and caress it gently.  
  
"I heard you…when you were…I love you," he repeated softly, gazing directly into my eyes, the truth blazing like that of the high mid-day sun. Suddenly, I felt my heart breaking and warmth flooding through me, and I wrapped him into a tight embrace as he began to cradle me against him. All my life, I had wanted this, and now that I had it…I felt like the most selfish person on the face of the earth, but I didn't care.  
  
I wasn't alone anymore.  
  
I had Seth.  
  
"I…I love you, too," I choked out, stifling my silent sobs against his shoulder as he held me and I gripped him tightly.   
  
"I know." A faint sigh of approval conveyed the hidden meaning of that simple phrase, and with the words, I saw my ka as the spirit was supposed to look, the face glowing with a sheer radiance that would forever remain in my mind as Seth would remain in my heart, and my unseen twin disappeared into the surrounding air, smiling brightly.   
  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N: Or is it?? Okay, this was what I had in mind, and it's basically up to everyone that reviews and votes because I could care less about which one is chosen. I have three ideas.   
(1)The sequel takes place in present day Domino and turns into a basic Y/S/Y get-together with a lot of twists because KA is the prequel to it. It will be tied into their pasts and everything that led up to that point-  
Or  
(2)I continue with this same setting, leaving it still in the ancient Egyptian times, bring in our mischievous tomb robber and tomb raider, and have the story cover the entire "history" of the birth of the rest of the Sennen Items.  
Or  
(3) I can combine both of these ideas so that Yugi will eventually make it into the mix because I just feel like writing him in there. I think he's kawaii and every time I see him I just want to pinch his cheeks ^_^  
  
Well, I guess that's about it. If anyone has anyone other ideas that may sound better then this, I'll take those, too, for consideration, and if I chose one, I'll be sure to give credit! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! Ja ne- 


End file.
